Percy Jackson Meets Poseidon!
by ArtemisIsis13
Summary: In the dead of night, Poseidon arrives to visit his newborn son, Perseus. "The tiny eyes opened wide, and the green met the green with great curiosity. There was someone new to each of them." COMPLETED!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson Meets Poseidon<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Shh<em>, Percy, it's time to sleep."

Sally Jackson paced back and forth across the smallest room of her two bedroom apartment. Her brown hair was frizzy and unkempt and there were faint circles under her eyes, but despite her weariness, there was a happy smile on her face. Cradled in her arms was a bundle of blue blankets. Inside the blankets was a chubby faced, smiling baby boy with eyes as green as the sea.

He gazed up innocently at his mother who hummed sweet tunes and rocked him in her arms, trying to put him to sleep. Apparently, Percy wasn't in a sleeping mood. He smiled toothlessly up at his mother, showing off his delicate gums. Sally smirked and kissed Percy's forehead. His black was short and curled around his head, but Sally had a feeling that the curls would smoothen out over time.

"Perseus Jackson," she giggled, kissing his forehead again. "Mommy needs sleep. So do you." Percy made a laughing noise. "Just like your father," Sally muttered, rolling her eyes.

So she paced back and forth, time and time again. Little Percy was persistent in staying away, but soon, slumber won the battle. Percy's little eyes drooped and soon he dozed off, dreaming sweet dreams only a tiny infant could see. Not of people and images, but of colors and shapes, floating around like an endless sea in his wondrous mind.

Sighing with relief and amusement, Sally gently laid Percy down in his crib and watched him sleep for the next five minutes. She brushed her fingers tenderly across his forehead, so lightly that he didn't wake. Smiling to herself, Sally tiptoed out of the room, switched off the lights and went to take a bath.

_Oh, little Percy_, she thought to herself. _The sweetest child I could ever have_.

The cool water of the shower reminded her of when she was at Montauk with Poseidon. She wished that he could see his son, but the Oath he made prevented him from doing so. Sally paused, trembling at the thought of what might happen to Percy if Hades or Zeus ever discovered her son's existence. She had to keep him safe, but she didn't know where to begin. She'd figure it out sooner or later, and she preferred it to be sooner, for her son's sake.

Sally readied herself for bed and turned off the lights in her room. She walked over to her bed and cuddled herself under the warm sheets. After the day's exhaustion, she was ready for sleep. Within seconds, she drifted off into dreams of worry, but also dreams of happiness.

Midnight stuck.

Many people were in their homes, and if they were not sleeping, they were watching television, or pondering their own thoughts. People scurried around the streets, either going home or to some other business. Sally Jackson was fast asleep in her bed, as was baby Percy in his crib. The noise of the streets was faint to them, merely a distant dream in a dream.

A light started to grow in the tiny kitchen of Sally's apartment. The glowing light took on the form of a handsome man wearing a blue and green Hawaiian shirt and khaki beach shorts. His black hair was newly trimmed and his beard was shaved shorter than usual. His eyes were green, just like little Percy who snoozed away unknowingly in his little crib.

_Now Poseidon, they must not know you're here_, the man thought to himself. But he had to be here, even if only for a few minutes. He wanted to see his son, to ensure that he was safe.

Poseidon silently made his way through the small apartment, thinking that Sally should have at least accepted the money he was willing to give her to start a better life. But no, she was stubborn, and he admired that about her. He passed the ugly pastel yellow walls and entered the small room where Sally slept peacefully.

"My Sally," Poseidon whispered as he approached her bed. He smiled down at her form and brushed his fingers through her hair without waking her. "I love you."

Sally had no clue he was there. She was too deep in sleep to wake now. Poseidon watched her, his heart melting at the sight, but he had to move quickly, before Amphitrite discovered his absence. He feared to know what would happen if Zeus were to discover where he was, and what he might do if he discovered the reasons. It would pain Poseidon to death if Zeus sent a lightning bolt at Sally the way he did Hades' love Maria. He would never forgive Zeus, just like Hades, if were to ever happen.

He pushed that thought aside, trying to remain positive on this secret meeting. No, the other gods wouldn't find out about his affair. But he had a feeling that Hestia was suspecting him; she was his favorite sister, and it was hard for him to keep secrets from her.

Poseidon sighed. It was time to go from here. Taking one last look at Sally he left her room, hoping that her future would be bright; she'd find a man worthy of her love, and that man would have his respect.

He made his way down the short hall to the tine room. The lights were dark, but Poseidon summoned his trident which shined at eerie glow, illuminating the room in semi-bright light. Slowly, but quietly, he walked over to the crib and rested his trident again the side so that his hands would be free. He gazed down into the crib and beamed broadly.

There he was, his little boy. Tucked in his blue blanket was Percy, still sleeping away, but even for a person so young and clueless, his raw instincts sensed a change in the air. The colors in his dreams started to dissolve as he woke up from his slumbers. The tiny eyes opened wide, and the green met the green with great curiosity. There was someone new to each of them.

Percy stared up at the strange man above him, but he wasn't scared. How could he be, when this man smiled so sweetly at him, just like the nice lady who called him her son, whatever that meant? Percy grinned up at the man, showing off his gums again. Poseidon chortled at the little child, and with gentle care, he lifted him up in his strong arms. He was so tiny and delicate that Poseidon almost believed he was holding thin, weightless glass that could break at any minute.

"My little Perseus," Poseidon said happily, rocking the tiny infant back and forth in his warm, strong arms. Percy's eyes eagerly roamed around the room and fell instantly on the glowing trident. Percy had never seen such a likeness before! What was it? Could he eat it? He'd like a try at it.

Poseidon reached out his hand and stroked the sleek black hair that curled on the top of his head. Percy reached out his meaty toddler hands and grabbed at Poseidon's scarred yet soft hands and gripped it as tightly as he possibly could with no intention of letting go.

"Ah gah," he said, staring at the hand with wonder. "Pa da."

Poseidon chuckled softly, but ended up laughing a little louder when Percy attempted to eat his hand. Percy stuck Poseidon's thumb in his mouth and sucked happily away, not really aware of what he was doing. Poseidon almost went weak with laughter as he removed his thumb from his baby son's mouth and kissed his forehead.

"Ah, such a harmless young fellow," he chortled, resting his son back down in his crib. "You'll be a wonderful leader someday."

"Ah gah."

Poseidon stroked his son's forehead one last time and beamed down at his sweet little face. He would be safe, he knew he would. Sally was a strong woman, more amazing than other mortal women; almost a queen among them, except she didn't rule.

"We'll meet again," Poseidon whispered softly, my son.

Little Percy didn't understand what the nice man was saying. Poseidon took up his trident again, gave one last smile to his son, and then dissolved into mist that greatly resembled billowing beach sand. The mist flowed to the window, unlocked it, and went outside the room before the window shut and locked again.

Percy was alone. The man had gone, and so had that pretty light. This made Percy sad; he wanted them to come back!

Percy began to cry, and cry, and cry, very loudly. In her room, Sally woke up at the sound of her son's distressed voice and scrambled to her feet, rushing to his room as fast as her legs could carry her. Switching on the light, she made a beeline to his crib and scooped him up in her arms. There was no sign of danger, so maybe he had a bad dream.

"_Shh_, it's okay Percy," she said soothingly, pulling him close to her chest. "Honey, it's okay! Mommy's here. _Shh_, Mommy's here."

Sally rocked her arms back and forth, mumbling words on comfort to sooth her distressed son. Little did she know about Poseidon, hovering outside her window. He floated in his mist as he gazed sadly at the two people he loved very much. How much he yearned to reenter the room and let her know it was just him, but he had to resist.

He must return home; Amphitrite was calling him.

"Goodbye," he whispered as he floated away from the window. He gazed up towards the Manhattan skyline, where the Empire State Building gleamed against the night sky in the distance. He was sure no one had seen him here. He took one last look at the window before dissolving again, the mist headed towards the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>~ArtemisIsis13<strong>


End file.
